During development of a vehicle, full-sized replicas of the vehicle can be developed to illustrate how the vehicle will look inside and outside. One type of replica that can be utilized are clay models. Clay models take time and resources to create and if created, these models are often completed well into development of the vehicle. Furthermore, one clay model represents one vehicle design; therefore, another clay model has to be created to represent another vehicle design.